lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun
Gun ''(종건 Jong Gun)'' is a minor character in Lookism. He is a fighter of legendary status and the personal bodyguard of the HNH chairman's daughter, Crystal Choi. Background Not much is known about Gun's personal history or background, making him a rather mysterious character. However, it is evident that he is among the few extraordinarily talented teenagers that were raised by the HNH chairman. At some point in the past, the HNH chairman sent Gun to test Joon Goo's fighting ability. Both fighters were infamous for their prowess, and both individuals seemed to have heard of the other during their first encounter. Though it was not explicitly shown, it can be inferred that their first fight was brutal and life-threatening. It was later confirmed that Goo gave Gun the scar between his eyes (and possibly more on his back and torso), while Gun caused Goo to need steel pins in his body, implying broken bones/ligaments. The outcome, however, was unclear, as both fighters suffered heavy injuries. Afterward, the two legendary fighters joined forces in the debt-collecting department, ringing in an absurd profit of 20 billion won. Eventually, Gun left the debt-collecting department, leaving Goo to handle the business on his own (much to Goo's annoyance) to serve as a bodyguard for Crystal, (possibly under the orders of the chairman) and has since remained true to this position. Appearance Gun has a figure similar to most of the prominent fighters within the series. He is a very tall and lean-yet-muscular individual who is always dressed quite well, usually donning colors of dark fashion. His hair is always seen slicked-back. He is usually seen wearing full-rimmed glasses to hide the gnarly scar stretching between his eyes. Gun's facial appearance changes drastically when he takes off his glasses. His eyes seem to be completely black. This attribute coupled with his matching scar between his eyes provides him a demonic and animal-like appearance. Personality Gun is usually seen as a highly composed man who is quite dedicated to his job as a bodyguard. He maintains a stern-looking expression on his face that exhibits a smile only when amused, usually by someone's fighting potential. However, like his partner and rival Joon Goo, he is merciless when agitated and fighting, as seen during his fight with Jake. Gun stated he would knock out all of Kimyeong's teeth, which he indeed ending up doing without much trouble. Unlike Joon Goo, Gun will remove his glasses when he's about to exhibit his demonic side, causing many to refer to him as a 'Monster'. Gun displays no interest in the opposite sex. This is proven by the fact that despite being the bodyguard to Crystal, a female considered very attractive by many throughout the Lookism-verse, he has never shown any interest in her aside from her safety. He has never been affected by her charms despite her beautiful looks. It can also be presumed that he has no romantic history or interest. Fighting Prowess Gun has shown consistently to be one of the strongest characters in the series. While we don't know his specific martial art we do know that he has some skill in Aikido, Kyousin Karate and Caoperia as shown when Olly identified one of Johan's Seong copied moves from Gun in a chapter in 228 as the first, his fight with Joon Goo in chapter 263 proves the second while his Brazilian kick in ep 25 proves the third. Gun has also displayed formidable physical capabilities with him being able to stagger Vasco with a punch, fast enough to avoid hits from Zack Lee and durable enough to withstand a couple of hits from Eli Jang and come out of it only being slightly pissed off. He has shown to be so skilled in fact that he defeated Johan Seong easily in chapter 211 and defeat all of the original Hostel B when he stopped holding back in chapter 243 which included strong fighters like Warren Chae, Eli Jang and Max, and Derek. He also was able to defeat Jake, the head of big deal and train many fighters. Plot Festival Arc Gun easily subdues Park Hyung Suk with a Brazilian kick after he tries to touch Crystal. When Vasco tries to intervene, Gun beats him as well with ease. Gun later tells Park Hyung Suk that it has been ages since he has fought, but he sees great talent in Hyung Suk as well as Vasco. Lee Euntae Arc Gun is seen meeting Goo for the first time, having been ordered to test Goo in a duel to determine Goo's fighting capabilities by the HNH chairman. Illegal Gambling Arc Gun goes to see Manny Kim (Kimyeong Kim), the top candidate for Gun's successor. When Manny Kim knocks out Vasco without much effort, Gun intervenes, stating that because Kim provided illegal gambling, Manny disqualified himself for the position. Angered, Manny Kim expresses his distaste for Gun's shady debt collecting operation with Joon Goo. He attempts to fight Gun and take his position by force but is brutally beaten, having several of his teeth knocked out. PTJ Entertainment Arc During the Aru nude-shoot scandal, Gun and Goo are sent by the chairman to fight the PTJ CEO's gang of men. The deadly duo effortlessly dispatches their opponents. When Goo mockingly brings up Gun's successor, Gun replies with a mocking comment on Goo's hard debt collecting job. Goo, angered, initiates a fight with Gun because Gun left him alone to complete the job. The two chaotically clash until the HNH Chairman arrives. God Dog Arc Gun recruits Johan Seong to become his successor after witnessing Johan ruthlessly defeat Zack Lee in a boxing match. After tensions rise between the God Dog crew and Vasco's Burn Knuckles, Johan was revealed to have been betrayed by his own crew members. When Johan prepares to fight Daniel Park, Vasco, Vin Jin, and Logan Lee simultaneously, Gun intervenes, stating that Johan had disqualified himself for his position by failing to integrate his own crew, let alone the four crews that Johan was supposed to unite. Outraged at his own failure, Johan attempts to fight and defeat Gun for the position. However, Gun beats Johan with relative ease. Eventually, Zack Lee steps in to defend Johan, as well as Daniel Park and Vasco. Surprised and pleased by the strong bonds of friendship within Daniel Park's group, Gun takes his leave. Relationships Joon Goo Like Gun, Joon Goo is another fighting legend. The two are rivals and best friends. Their attire often consists of opposing colors (Gun wears black/grey while Goo wears white/gold), and both dress very neatly. Gun was first sent to test Goo in a fight by the HNH chairman. It was implied that Goo gave Gun the nasty scar between his eyes (and possibly multiple others) during their fight and Gun caused Goo to need steel pins somewhere in his body. Later, Gun was hired by the Crystal’s father as a bodyguard for Crystal. Because Gun left the debt collecting department, Goo now has to complete it all by himself. Crystal Choi Gun is Crystal's bodyguard and he often stays by her side to protect her. He is one of the few male characters who does not get smitten by Crystal's beautiful appearance (in her new body). Gun was hired by the HNH chairman to protect Crystal, and he is very protective of her. HNH Chairman As one of the ten people raised by the HNH chairman, Gun deeply respects the HNH chairman and always follows his orders. Trivialities * He is often seen saying "Ganbare", a Japanese phrase that translates to "good luck". This phrase has been repeated by multiple other characters in the story who have come into contact with him * Unlike Goo, Gun does not have a successor for his crew business References Category:Character Category:Male